The Tuner's Heart
by SailorStar9
Summary: Sets after the Misago Festival Arc. A dream sends Khamsin Nbh'w to Juuban where he discovers that the love of his life, one Princess Hermia of Mercury, had been reincarnated.
1. Prologue: The Distant Memory

SailorStar9: Another wrecked-up idea my plot bunnies gave me when I was marathoning all three Seasons of Shakugan No Shana. This is probably the very first Sailor Moon/ Shakugan No Shana fic here. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Plot summary: Sets after the Misago Festival Arc. A dream sends Khamsin Nbh'w to Juuban where he discovers that the love of his life, one Princess Hermia of Mercury, had been reincarnated.

Pairings: Past Khamsin/Hermia. Developing Khamsin/Ami.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Prologue: The Distant Memory

"Ah..." Khamsin rested the back of his hand on his forehead, blinking away the drowsiness as he awoke from his short nap. "A dream, huh? It's been awhile..."

* * *

 _Dream Sequence_

Finally... _Khamsin trawled through the dense jungle where the town's citizens had told him where the Crimson Denizen he was hunting was last seen._ Finally, my search is over...

" _Spike Geyser!" Khamsin heard an attack cry and sped up, just in time to see a sailor-suited female warrior release her water spikes at the Crimson Denizen._

" _Droplet Spear!" the water Elementalist then fired off three spearing streams of pressurized water at the Crimson Denizen."Ferrum Polaris." she summoned a Damascus blade. "Chilling Wave." a single sweep of icy water from the sword rooted the Crimson Denizen._

 _Khamsin took the chance to summon the Rubble Giant. With Mekest in its left hand, it fired a 'Ra's Throwing Stone' at the immobilized Crimson Denizen, utterly destroying it._

" _Prism Ice Barrier!" the Elementalist barely had the time to form an ice shield to deflect the dismembered limbs."Perhaps you should take a good look at your surroundings before using that attack." she turned to the unexpected intervention, totally unfazed before the rock golem._

" _Ah, I apologize." Khamsin stepped out, diffusing his rock giant. "It's just that I never expected anyone else besides me to be in this area."_

" _A Flame Haze..." the navy-blue haired warrior mused. "Never expected to meet one in my lifetime."_

" _Ah, I'm at a disadvantage." Khamsin admitted. "You know who I am, but I do not know who you are."_

" _Let's just say I'm not from around here." the water Senshi smiled. "I am..."_

* * *

" _From the stars?" Khamsin echoed, the pair taking a break on their way back to the town._

" _A Planet Senshi." Behemoth supplied. "But what is one doing here, on Earth? I would've thought that your rules prevented..."_

" _I'm on orders from the Silver Queen herself." the de-transformed Hermia replied. "The darkness on Earth grows and yet even the Queen has no idea what it is."_

" _If there's anything..." Khamsin stated._

" _This, I do not know." Hermia sighed._

* * *

"Ah, a memory?" Khamsin realized. "Hermia, has it really been so long that I've forgotten your face? The ice Planet..." he focused his eyes on the planet Mercury and saw a shooting star streak past it. "Don't tell me..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	2. Hermia's Memories Return

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Past Khamsin/Hermia. Developing Khamsin/Ami.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except my main pairing.

Chapter 1: Romance Under the Moon! Hermia's Memories Return

* * *

"Ah, so this is Juuban..." Khamsin noted, exiting from the train station.

"You _do_ realize there's a very high chance Lady Hermia's reincarnation won't retain any memories." Behemoth reminded. "Reincarnation doesn't come with memory retention, you know."

"We'll see when the situation comes." Khamsin replied. "Princess Dia, huh?" he paused in front of a electronics store, the televisions on display announcing the visit of the Diamond Kingdom's Princess to Japan.

"Interesting." Behemoth added, as the newscaster continued. "A phantom treasure. Khamsin, do you sense that?"

"Ah..." Khamsin nodded. "It seems _they're_ already on the move."

* * *

"What?" Rei echoed after school when the girls gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. "A Princess?"

"Yes, I'm thinking that the Princess from the Diamond Kingdom just might be the Princess we've been looking for." Luna suggested.

"No way." Usagi scoffed.

"Not necessarily." Ami objected. "We can't completely ignore Luna's intuition. I think there's a need to check on this."

"How?" Usagi asked. "Princess Dia is surrounded by lots of bodyguards. And we can't get into the hall that the dinner party is being held at."

"We know all that!" Rei snapped. "Our mission is to use our brains to find a way around that, remember?"

"Rei, you don't have to pin me with such a scary look." Usagi sniffled.

"Don't cry to gloss things over!" Rei retorted at the wailing Usagi.

"Anyway," Ami played pacemaker. "Let's go to an area close to the dinner party tonight. And we'll wait for a chance to check whether Princess Dia is really the Princess we've been looking for."

* * *

"It seems like something is going on." Ami remarked, outside the embassy with Rei, Usagi having snuck into the hall some time ago.

* * *

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' fireball cut in before Nephrite could attack Tuxedo Kaman who had saved the falling Usagi.

"It's all over!" Usagi shrieked, her glove slipping from Tuxedo Kaman's grip when Luna tossed her parasol to her, the opened umbrella cushioning the pair's fall.

"Stop, Nephrite!" Tuxedo Kaman was about to give chase when Sailor Mercury stopped him.

"Who are you?" the water Senshi demanded.

"I would like to know who I am as well." Tuxedo Kaman admitted. "To do that, I must solve the mystery of the Ginzuishou."

"Are you our enemy or ally?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"If we are looking for the same thing, I could be your enemy." Tuxedo Kaman confessed and leapt over the fence.

"Usagi, hurry up!" Sailor Mercury reminded the love-stuck blond.

"Oh right." Usagi gaped. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Come back to life, my other self!" the hidden Nephrite activated his shadow that was hidden within Princess Dia.

* * *

"I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stood before the possessed Princess Dia. "I'll never forgive you for possessing the innocent Princess Dia."

"The phantom treasure, the Ginzuishou, is mine!" the evil Princess Dia chuckled. Using her evil powers, she distracted the Senshi and moved herself to the ground.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Sailor Mars pulled out an ofuda. "Akuryo Taisan!" the slip of paper landed on Princess Dia's back, forcing the evil spirit out.

"Nephrite!" the three Senshi gaped when Nephrite's image appeared from the black mist.

Just then, a large Fūzetsu seal circle erupted from underneath the combatants' feet.

"Ah..." Khamsin stepped out from the wall he was hiding behind, having used Mekest to activate the Fūzetsu. "Please do not worry; I've merely stopped time to ensure the resulting fight does not have any adverse effects."

"A Flame Haze..." Luna recognized the spell circle. "What is one..."

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury cast her fog.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon wasted no time and tossed her magic disc at the Nephrite clone, dispelling it.

"Ah..." Khamsin nodded. "My work is done here."

* * *

"Khamsin Nbh'w, please wait!" Ami found an opening to slip past Rei and went after the Flame Haze.

"Ah," the aged Tuner stopped in his track. "How is it that you know my name when I never told you?"

"I..." Ami started. "I read my past self's diary that was locked inside the Mercury Compact Computer. "Your name came up numerous times, along with a holographic image. And from what Hermia wrote..." she blushed. "We were married."

"Have you gotten to the part of how we met?" Khamsin asked.

"I... haven't got that far." Ami admitted. "Anything before the discovery of Metallia was encrypted with a triple security code. I still couldn't unlock it."

Khamsin turned and faced the reincarnated version of his wife. Reaching into his jumper pocket, he pulled out a golden ring with seven ice-white stripes on it. "The Ice Blast Ring; it was once a sacred treasure of your birth Planet, but your past self gave it to me as a wedding ring. We can use this to jump-start your memories, if that's what you want, but we need a more secure location."

"My apartment." Ami decided to take the bull by the horns. At Khamsin's raised brow, she explained, "My parents are divorced and my mother is almost never home."

* * *

In Ami's room, Khamsin rested Mekest against the wall and knelt before Ami who was seated on her bed.

"Please, don't think I'm crazy..." the ancient Prince started, placing the Ice Blast Ring on Ami's open palm when the Ring's power erupted, engulfing it's original owner in its light. "Hermia, please don't hate me." he whispered, hearing Ami's hitched breath as she was bombarded by her past memories.

"I could never hate you, my Desert Prince." a soft voice assured, and Khamsin saw his beloved's eyes looking back at him with tenderness and longing.

Khamsin sat by his wife's side, lacing his fingers with hers as Ami assimilated memory after memory. "Forgive me, love. I know this is unfair to you..."

"Shut up, husband of mine." Ami muttered hoarsely.

"My darling Princess." Khamsin kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"I'm not mad at you." Ami whispered. "And you didn't fail me, love. The Queen was the one who tore us apart."

Khamsin let out a fond smile, "You're out of shape, love. You only have your first-stage powers."

"So, I'm stuck with the glorified smokescreen again." Ami sighed.

"Well, that's one way of describing that attack." Behemoth piped in.

"Behemoth," Ami peered over at the beaded bracelet that housed Khamsin's contracted Flame Lord. "I thank you for keeping my soulmate sane for all these years."

"So, you know..." Behemoth trailed.

"Venus once explained about soulmates." Ami smiled. "So, I have a _very good_ inkling of what happened after I died. This is going to feel so weird." she sighed.

"What does?" Khamsin asked, looking at the navy-blue haired female resting on his shoulder.

"Now that I have all my memories back," Ami blushed. "And..."

"And?" Khamsin quirked an amused brow.

"Thoughts and desires." Ami mumbled, her blush turning deeper. "I want a rehash of our nuptial night, but I don't think my body's ready... EEK!" she shrieked and giggled when Khamsin pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her.

* * *

"What happened?" Ami asked gently, her finger tracing a scar on Khamsin's right arm. "You didn't have this much scars when I last saw you."

"Battle wounds." Khamsin replied.

"You certainly mellowed out a lot after I died." Ami noted.

"Is it... a bad thing?" Khamsin asked.

"No," Ami smiled, kissing the scar at the corner of his mouth. "It just shows you managed to let go of your vengeance. It had been my death that triggered your decision to become a Tuner, hadn't it?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	3. Naru's Pure Love

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Past Khamsin/Hermia. Developing Khamsin/Ami.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except my main pairing.

Chapter 2: Wish Upon a Shooting Star! Naru's Pure Love

* * *

Early the next morning, Khamsin slipped out of bed when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see Ami resting her head on his shoulder, her hand clasped over his own.

"Do you really have to go?" Ami asked.

"Ah..." Khamsin removed her hand and brushed a light kiss on her brow. "I just received a request from the 'Braider of Trembling Might'; we have received word that the Crimson Lord Pheles is still alive. I must head off to the Outlaw in Paris to inform the 'Manipulator of Objects'."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Luna sighed, the girls having gathered at the Hikawa Shrine after Usagi informed them about Naru's infatuation for Nephrite's human form.

"We need to tell Naru that Sanjoin Masato is Nephrite as soon as possible." Rei suggested.

"Maybe we can wait a little and see." Ami cut in.

"It's easier said than done when you consider Naru's feelings." Usagi sighed.

"We don't know how it'll go unless we try it." Rei retorted.

"Hold on, Rei." Ami protested. "Usagi, what do you think?"

"Well, I think we ought to tell her." Usagi admitted.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"Anyway, just leave everything concerning Naru to me." Usagi assured.

"Leaving it to Usagi worries me even more." Luna muttered.

* * *

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed in the midst of running to find Naru after Mrs. Osaka told her that Naru had stolen the rare crystal she had once shown her. "Wait a second!" she barked, stopping Nephrite from taking Naru away. "How dare you take advantage of a girl's love? I'll arrest you on the charge of romantic fraud! I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!" Naru gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"Naru, don't be tricked." Sailor Moon warned. "Sanjoin Masato is actually Nephrite. He's a member of an evil organization called the Dark Kingdom."

"It's a lie!" Naru objected. "Sanjoin-sama isn't a bad person!"

In response, Nephrite released a burst of energy at Sailor Moon, throwing her to the ground. "O stars, grant me power." he chanted, bombarding Sailor Moon with his starlight energy beams. "No more games! Starlight Attack! So you managed to barely dodge it." he smirked. "But when I strike next, I will not miss."

"You're so pitiful." Sailor Mars chided.

"So, the three of you are here." Nephrite noted, seeing the new arrivals. "I'll send all of you to hell together!"

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury cast her icy fog at Nephrite, freezing his feet.

"Fire Soul Bird!" Sailor Mars released her flaming bird.

Nephrite barely had the time to put up an energy shield to block off the charging fire construct.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon took the chance to throw her magic disc.

"I will protect Sanjoin-sama!" Naru threw herself between the flying disc and Nephrite.

"Please stop!" Sailor Moon shouted as the disc closed in. The spinning tiara stopped millimeters from Naru and dropped to the ground.

"Please don't hurt Sanjoin-sama." Naru stood firm.

"We cannot let him go." Sailor Mercury insisted.

"Get out of our way." Sailor Mars ordered.

"No, I won't!" Naru stood her ground." "Not even if you kill me."

"Why do you go yo such lengths to protect him?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"Because I love him." Naru replied. "I love him with all my heart, so I'll protect him, even if it costs my life."

"Is that the Ginzuishou?" Yasha leapt in, parrying blows with Nephrite and causing him to drop the Black Crystal. "Hand it over!" he turned to Naru who had picked up the crystal shard, only to be blasted back by Nephrite's energy shot.

"Nephrite saved Naru..." Sailor Moon was shocked when the youma's mask split into two.

"Damn you, Nephrite." Yasha hissed after Naru fainted from the shock. "You intend to protect a human?" she growled, reverting back to her youma form and charged at the pending traitor who grabbed her horns and tossed her into the air.

"Traitors must die!" Yasha's horns then turned into drills and she renewed her attack.

"White Ripple!" Yasha was immediately taken out by Sailor Mercury's ice wave.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	4. Naru's Cry! Nephrite Dies for Love

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Past Khamsin/Hermia. Established Khamsin/Ami.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except my main pairing.

Chapter 3: Naru's Cry! Nephrite Dies for Love

* * *

In the forest after rescuing Naru from Zoisite's youma's clutches, Nephrite's mental warning bells went off when he sensed Killing Intent from the air. Pushing Naru aside, he was stabbed by Grape's extended vines.

"You let your guard down." Grape taunted, breaking off her vines and leaving a small portion of them embedded in Nephrite's chest. "Those thorns will keep sucking your energy until you die." she mocked, as Housenka and Suzuran appeared with her.

"What a miserable way to die." Housenka chuckled.

"If you don't want us to kill the girl, hand over the Black Crystal!" Grape demanded.

"Very well." Nephrite hissed. "Hurry, run!" he cast a look at Naru. "Run!" he urged. "You idiot!" he pushed her off when Naru ran up. "Run!"

"Do you think you can pull them out with the strength of a human?" Grape mocked, seeing the wincing Naru attempting to remove the tendril stuck in Nephrite's body. "Impossible!" she was shocked when two of the vines were slowly being pulled out.

"Damn it!" Housenka cursed. "I'll take care of both of them at once! Die!" she released her rain of red bombs.

Nephrite barely had the time to pull Naru out of the way, the impact forcing him to drop the Black Crystal. "Are you okay?" he asked, having shielded Naru from the blast.

"Good work, all of you." Zoisite praised, appearing in a swirl of sakura petals. "The Black Crystal is mine now." he claimed the crystal shard. "You should be happy to able to die with the girl you love. You guys make sure to have plenty of fun with them." he informed his subordinates and teleported off.

"Are you ready?" Grape chuckled.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon declared. "You're really mean, trying to interfere with two people in love."

"Sailor Senshi!" the three youma glared.

"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon posed.

"We will take care of you guys first!" the three youma faced off against their new opponents. "Die!" all three fired their attacks.

Sailor Moon cried out when she was faced with Housenka's bombs.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury cast her icy bubbles, freezing the ball bombs and the three youma's feet.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul Bird!"

Sailor Moon's magic disc combined with Sailor Mars' flaming bird, the powered up magic frisbee taking all three youma with one shot.

* * *

"Sailor Moon..." the dying Nephrite looked at Sailor Moon. "It looks like your identity may remind a secret. "I'm sorry." he turned to Naru. "I don't think we'll get to eat a chocolate parfait together. I have ended up lying to you to the very end." he rested a hand on Naru's cheek. "Please forgive me. I'm glad I met you."

"Nephrite-sama?" Naru blinked, feeling Nephrite's hand slack as he started fading into stardust. "No!" she wailed. "You can't! You promised! This is... this isn't fair!" she broke down. "Nephrite-sama!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	5. Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Past Khamsin/Hermia. Established Khamsin/Ami.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except my main pairing.

Chapter 4: Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love

* * *

"Is someone moving in?" Ami wondered outloud when she saw a mover's truck outside her apartment unit.

"Ah, that would be me." Khamsin coughed slightly.

"Khamsin!" Ami turned to face the Flame Haze. "Since when..."

"Missed you too." Khamsin smiled. "And to answer your question, about three hours ago after Sophie Sawallisch finalized the paperwork for my transfer."

"Transfer?" Ami raised a brow.

"Let's just say with the Dark Kingdom resurfacing, the Flame Denizens _will_ go haywire around here." Khamsin clicked his tongue.

"And when the Flame Denizens go haywire, distortions occur and eventually Juuban will become a Maelstrom of Warfare." Ami continued. "So to prevent that from happening..."

"Ah, that's right." Khamsin nodded. "Sawallisch had approved my transfer to prevent what happened in Misaki City from repeating."

"Wait, hold on." Ami blinked. "If you're doing the tuning, then who's doing the fighting? No offense, love, but your attacks aren't exactly what I would call subtle."

"Why, you, of course, my dear wife." Khamsin smirked.

"But, didn't my past self die?" Ami reminded. "And thus nullifying our marriage because of the 'Till death us depart' part?"

"Ah..." Khamsin grinned impishly. "Then we'll have to get married again, don't we?"

* * *

Ami bit back a pleasured moan when Khamsin caught her lips in a deep kiss in his still bare bedroom. Her moans became more audible as Khamsin pinned her against the brown wooden door, his tongue pushing past her open lips as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Okay, you two..." Behemoth muttered. "Come up for air... anytime now..."

"I definitely missed this." Khamsin breathed heavily, the couple breaking apart when air became necessary.

"No kidding." Ami agreed, trying to catch her breath.

"Fūzetsu..." Khamsin was on high alert when he felt a Fūzetsu spell activate.

"Duty calls." Ami looked at her partner and produced her henshin pen.

* * *

Later that night...

"You don't have to run." Zoisite chuckled, cornering Crane Game Joe in the park later that night, the reincarnated youma having escaped him earlier that day. "You're one of us. I'm taking the Nijizuishou." he produced the modified Black Crystal he ad gotten from Queen Beryl and let its energy ripple out. "So this is it." he looked at the Red Nijizuishou he retrieved.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon barked.

"Sailor Moon!" Makoto gaped at the heroine.

"You're a bit late, Sailor Moon." Zoisite chuckled.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Let me introduce myself." Zoisite floated in the air. "I'm one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite. I'll leave the rest to you, youma Gesen." he then vanished in a swirl of petals.

"Gesen!" Crane Game Joe was engulfed in a sandy whirlwind as he morphed into his youma self.

"He's turned into a youma!" Sailor Moon squealed.

Pressing a button on his arm-guard, Gesen turned his hand into a spiked hammer and extended it to smash Sailor Moon. "Gesen..." the youma closed in on the Moon Senshi who had so far dodged his attacks.

"I'm a huge fan of Sailor Moon!" Makoto heaved the youma over her head. "How dare you do this to her?"

"That's..." Luna gaped, seeing the Jupiter sign on Makoto's forehead.

"Take this!" Makoto tossed Gesen into a bush. "Watch out!" she warned when Gesen turned his hand into a grappling hook and extended it to grab Sailor Moon.

"Wait!" Luna stopped Makoto. "You're a Sailor Senshi." she informed, the Jupiter henshin pen in front of her. "Hold this henshin pen and say 'Jupiter Power, Make Up!' and help Sailor Moon."

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Makoto took the henshin pen and transformed.

Seeing another enemy, Gesen formed another grappling hook to grab the new Senshi when Sailor Jupiter leapt up to dodge the attack.

"My guardian, Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter chanted. "Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning! Supreme Thunder!" she let her attack loose, the lightning shattering the hooks and freeing Sailor Moon. "Okay, one more time."

"No, you can't!" Luna objected. "That youma still has the heart of a human. He was originally a human being!"

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Turn that youma back into its human self." Luna replied.

"But how?" Sailor Moon asked when Luna backflipped and produced the Moon Stick. "What's this?" she blinked, seeing the Moon Stick in her hands.

"It's the Moon Stick." Luna answered. "Say 'Moon Healing Escalation'!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon cast the healing spell.

"Refresh!" Gesen cried out, reverting back to Crane Game Joe.

"You're the fourth Senshi, Sailor Jupiter." Luna informed the new Senshi. "Sailor Moon," she looked at her charge. "We now have all four Sailor Senshi. You have to become the leader and protect the Princess. The Moon Stick is proof that you're the leader."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
